Horizon Noire et futur d'Esperance
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Au milieu d'Asmodea, 4 jeunes gens se rencontrent: Zaranielle l'Assassine, Imhotepia la Pistolerotte (XD), Killian le sorcier, et Milo le rôdeur...4 compagnons, unis par un passé oublié, dans le présent, et au futur étrangement lié avec celui d'Aion... ( les personnages sont à nous pas Aion, malheureusement)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les gens^^_

_Comme promis, une nouvelle histoire, dans l'univers d'Aion ( j'ai fait deux trois modifications à la trame de départ pour que ça colle mieux , donc on ne mange pas l'auteure^^Non, Non!On range les fourchettes !)_

_Cette histoire a été écrite en équipe avec une amie ( Ma Kita!^^) auquel je dédit l'histoire ...Ce texte n'est qu'un prologue ( donc très court, vous avez l'habitude^^) et je posterais la suite dans un futur proche^^_

_Les personnages sont à nous, sauf ceux que vous connaissez déjà ( XD) et qui sont la propriété exclusive de Gameforge ( Sniff!) : nous ne faisons que les martyriser un peu..._

_Vive les asmodiens !_

_Bisouilles et Enjoys!^^ _

**Prologue : Un Jour Normal chez les bandits...**

-Rae, espèce de sale petite garnouille visqueuse, où est-ce que tu te caches encore ?!

Les bandits ne se retournent même pas, tandis que Tobu, le visage rouge sous l'effet de la colère, arpente le village d'Aldelle à grand renfort de hurlements et de pots cassés…

- Hola, Tobu, un problème ?

Imhotepia, une ingénieure rieuse et volontaire, sourit au second du grand chef, toujours prête à rendre service…Elle a une allure de garçon manqué, avec ses cheveux courts et son équipement assez peu féminin. Mais elle est plutôt jolie, avec sa taille moyenne, et ses grands yeux marrons qui, tatoués, paraissent encore plus grands qu'en réalité. Elle a de longes jambes, ce qui ne gâche rien… Une vraie beauté au milieu des bandits.

- UN PROBLEME ?! J'ai un GROS problème : j'ai ENCORE perdu Rae !

Et Tobu, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, se met à secouer Imhotepia dans tous les sens, tandis que quelques bandits, attirés par le vacarme, ne peuvent retenir un rire . Ce type est ridicule...

-Ulgorn va me tuer, si je ne la retrouve pas ! Sans parler de...

-Si tu cherche ma petite sœur, espèce de crétin, elle est là. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle ne quitte le village, fort heureusement...

Rae est là , en effet. Elle se tortille en criant pour échapper à la prise d'une des éclaireuses des bandits, qui se trouve être sa sœur aînée, Zaranielle. Celle-ci aussi est très belle, avec ses longs cheveux sombres tressés, son visage délicat et ses yeux aussi clairs que ceux de son père, Ulgorn, seigneur de l'Aldelle . Les poignées de deux épées d'argent dépassent de son dos, son équipement de cuir sombre dévoilant de jolies formes aux bandits présents, qui pourtant reculent avec respect. La demoiselle, bien que fine et de petite taille, est en effet connu pour son mauvais caractère, son attitude de garçon coïncidant d'avantage avec ce qu'on attendrait d'un fils. C'est en effet l'héritière des bandits .

-Lâche moi, vieille peau, où je vais tout dire à Papa !

- Toi la ferme. Combien de fois devrait-je te répéter que tu ne doit pas mettre un pieds hors du village, parce que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! ?!

-Tu y va bien , toi !

-J'ai reçu une formation, moi ! C'est différent, demande à Wiokan !En plus, j'ai 21 ans, pas 9 ans, petite idiote !

Tobu laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux, qui devient vite un couinement tandis que les yeux de glace se posent sur lui...

-Et toi...Si tu n'est pas fichu de garder une fillette plus de deux heures sous ta garde, je me demande bien pourquoi mon père t'a nommé comme second, espèce de bon à rien. Oh, tient , bonjour Imhotepia. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, donc tu peut partir, si tu veut.

Elles ne s'aiment pas, les deux dames ... Elles se détestent , même . Zaranielle reproche à l'ingénieure son caractère insouciant et réveur, tandis qu' Imhotepia considère l'éclaireuse comme un tyran en devenir, encore plus glaciale que la vieille Urd, qui n'aime personne.

Non, vraiment, les deux dames se détestent, à cause de leurs nombreuses différences et de leurs caractère presque opposés...Et pourtant, toutes les deux sont respectés par les bandits. Ce sont de bonnes combattantes...

Et ce sont aussi deux enfants de l'Aldelle, et chacune à leurs manière, deux vraies filles des bandits, bien plus des sœurs que beaucoup ne le pense, quant on les voie , l'une à coté de l'autre...

Deux sœurs de l'âme, et qui sait, des amies en devenir, pourquoi pas ?

_Ah, Rae...Toujours aussi lourde, cette gosse .Mais j'aime bien Ulgorn (mon Papa!)_

_Alors, ça vous a plus ? Vous voulez la suite ? Bah à vos claviers, les amis...Chapitre un peu plus long, et je vous annonce directement des risques de spoilers pour ceux qui joue ( même si Kita et moi nous n'avons pas franchement beaucoup avancés...)_

_Kita : Salut les coupins, ma pote Shaya est une grosse folle (je suis bien placée pour le dire ^^) mais on l'aime quand même, non ? ;) En tous cas, j'espère que vous aimerez notre petit (ou grand, on verra bien au fil des chapitres) délire entre potes. Enjoy ! ( Miaou!^^)_

_Moi : Faites attention , elle griffe si elle a pas de commentaires...Donc A vos claviers XD et plus vite que ça!Bisouilles_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilou^^ Suite de la dernière fois, les amis XD: Un grand merci à ceux qui nous ont lu, ça fait plaisir^^ Le Second Chapitre N'est pas de moi à proprement parler, même si j'ai aidé : Applaudissez Kita pour ce Bijou XD_

_**Lilianna Odair.** Du coup , merci pour ta Review, et pour le fait que tu suive cette fics et la mise dans tes favoris ^^ En espérant que la suite continue à te plaire , n'hésite pas à continuer à nous mettre des commentaires ( ça nous encourage un Max^^) Bisouilles et Enjoys!^^_

**Chapitre 1 : Départ Nocturne**

Il fait nuit...Tandis que dans le village d'Aldelle règne le silence, au loin, on peut entendre les cris des Spriggs , près du lac Tunapre, occupés à ramasser de lourds sacs de grains.

Imhotepia dort profondément quand elle se sent agrippée et secouée dans tous les sens. Et dans le noir, elle ne voit rien. Alors elle attrape ses pistolets et tire à l'aveugle. Aucun corps ne s'effondre. Il n'y a rien qu'un petit claquement métallique, et puis une voix glaciale, parfaitement reconnaissable, s'élève dans un murmure

-Réveille-toi, tête de pioche, j'ai besoin de toi, pour une fois.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

L'ingénieure se redresse en se frottant les yeux. Elle est maudite, c'est obligé...

-Ah, Zaranielle… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Ma chère petite frangine, entend la sale peste qu'on a surnommé Rae, s'est encore enfuie du village... Je vais aller la chercher, et lui botter les fesses au passage, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour occuper mon petit Papa joli, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du mauvais sang…Ce qui va forcément arriver.

-Et tu ne peux pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Et bien, je pourrais...Sauf que je me vois mal réveiller un de ces idiots finis, qui sont aussi discrets qu'un Brax en mal d'amour, et aussi peureux qu'un gamin de 3 ans. Donc, tu marches avec moi ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je viens avec toi, demande à quelqu'un d'autre de se faire massacrer par Ulgorn !

Et Imhotepia se lève d'un bond, tandis que l'autre soupire, mais ne rétorque rien, pour une fois...

L'ingénieure file comme une flèche préparer ses affaires pour partir à l'aventure, dans sa tente. Pas moyen de dormir tranquille sous un arbre, ces temps-ci… Des arbres, le village d'Aldelle en compte beaucoup, pourtant, de beaux et grands arbres aux feuilles élégantes, comme des tentes qui fleurissent un peu partout, tels des champignons au milieu d'une forêt . L'allée principale, qui part de la colline d'Aldelle pour rejoindre le lac Tunapre, est pavée, mais les autres sont des chemins de terre. Ça risque d'être difficile de sortir sans être vu...

Une main se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il ne s'agit que de l'éclaireuse.

- D'accord, j'accepte que tu m'accompagne...Mais tu as exactement cinq minutes, sinon je te jure que je pars sans toi et que je te laisse te débrouiller avec mon père.

Quelle peste, celle- la...

Imhotepia réfléchit vite à tout ce qu'il lui faut, et court d'un bout à l'autre du village récupérer ce qui lui manque. Quelques bandits sont réveillés...Pour une sortie discrète, c'est raté.

Dalor crie soudain, tandis qu'elle manque de trébucher...Et ça y est, tout le monde est réveillé...

- Attention à ton armure, quand même, si tu tombes en te prenant le pied dans une racine !

Bacorerk ricane, occupés à vagabonder au milieu des tentes

-Ah là là, à courir comme ça, elle va forcément oublier quelque chose… Où vas-tu, petite fille ?

La vieille Urd crache par terre, sortant de sa tente, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il se passe...Miraculeusement, Ulgorn est invisible.

-Mais quelle agitation, pourquoi tout ce ramdam ?

-Tais-toi donc, la vieille peau !

Et Urd en suffoque d'indignation, tandis qu'Imhotepia court rejoindre l'éclaireuse, qui l'attend en silence...

Zaranielle soupire et hausse les épaules, résignée. Elle connaît bien cette fille, et elle sait pertinemment que quand elle a une idée dans la tête, bien malin qui pourra la lui enlever…Après tout, elles ont grandies ensemble... Et pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, elle vérifie si ses deux épées sont bien aiguisées.

Elle y tient, à ses lames...Imhotepia le sait.C'est le dernier cadeau de sa mère, avant que celle-ci ne meurt. Rae ne l'a jamais petite fille ne garde qu'un pendentif, qu'on la voie machonner , de temps à autre.

De son côté, l'ingénieure fait le plein de munitions de toutes sortes, balles de feu, de glace, balles normales aussi, et vérifie le mécanisme de son pistolet, au cas où quelques Spriggs décideraient de l'énerver... Tout fonctionne. Bon, en route, mauvaise troupe !

En descendant vers le lac Tunapre, Zaranielle avise Boromer, assis à rien faire comme toujours sur le côté du chemin : « Hey, Boromer, fais diversion auprès de Papa, je repars chercher Rae ! Ça te changera de ne rien faire et d'attendre que les petits nouveaux t'apportent des sacs de céréales volés aux Spriggs ! »

- Hein que quoi ? Ok, miss Zaranielle, c'est vous ?… Azphel, aidez-moi, qu'est-ce que je vais prendre…,

Les deux demoiselles descendent vers le lac Tunapre, lac entouré de verdure et de villages de Spriggs, et s'acheminent rapidement vers la forêt de Munihélé. Elles sont sûres que Rae ne s'est pas contentée de partir d'Aldelle seulement pour aller jouer vers le lac. C'est bien mal la connaître, c'est une vraie peste, toujours prête à asticoter qui que ce soit dans le village que son père dirige.

En plein milieu de la forêt, peuplée de Darus et de jolis insectes nommés lampyres ou sylphènes, insectes qu'Imhotepia a en horreur, Zaranielle décrète une courte pause. Ainsi dit ainsi fait, Imhotepia s'affale sur un gros rocher plat.

-Imhotepia, ne te gêne pas surtout !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Il n'y a que ce beau rocher dans le coin et toi tu te mets dessus comme ça ? Je suis la fille aînée du chef, c'est à moi de m'asseoir ! »

Et voilà qu'elle commence à pousser la jeune ingénieure par terre. Celle-ci ne se laisse pas faire et riposte. Alors que l'éclaireuse la saisit aux poignets pour la virer du rocher, Imhotepia l'attire vers elle et la renvoie de l'autre côté du rocher. Zaranielle n'en revient pas et sa colère monte d'un cran. Elle se jette sur Imhotepia et là commence une bagarre sans merci. Au bout de 2 minutes, les deux filles, pleines de bleus, de bosses et échevelée en ce qui concerne Zaranielle, arrêtent de se battre et se regardent l'une l'autre.

-On est vraiment bêtes de se battre pour un rocher !

- Tu l'as dit Zaranielle… »

Les deux filles analysent la situation : Rae est toujours introuvable, l'une et l'autre sont couvertes de bleus et de bosses et en plus il commence à faire froid! Il faut trouver un endroit où dormir… Elles repèrent une cabane isolée au beau milieu des bois et s'y installent.

-Beurk, c'est infesté de sylphènes ici…

- Tu ne vas pas faire ta peureuse quand même, déjà que tu es douillette, Imhotepia !

- Non mais oh ! Tu ne t'es pas vue, toi, à te bagarrer à bras raccourcis pour un misérable rocher ! »

La conversation s'arrête là. En se lançant des regards haineux, les deux filles s'emploient à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans cette cabane abandonnée. Zaranielle s'occupe de massacrer les sylphènes qui infestent le bois pourrissant, tandis qu'Imhotepia part chercher du bois pour faire un feu : il commence à faire terriblement froid…

Un moment passe, la cabane est habitable, un bon feu ronfle, et Zaranielle a abattu un Daru trop imprudent qui rôtit maintenant au-dessus du feu, l'odeur agréable leurs chatouillant les narines.

Le climat est haineux, les deux aventurières mangent en silence en se lançant toujours des regards noirs. Tout d'un coup, le tonnerre gronde, une pluie torrentielle se met à tomber, et le froid s'abat dans la forêt de Munihélé. Les deux filles se rapprochent du feu en grelottant : dans leur précipitation, elles n'ont pris que le strict nécessaire et donc pas de couverture…

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, profondément endormies, elles mettent longtemps à comprendre que quelqu'un frappe désespérément à la porte :

-Ouvrez, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, j'ai vu de la lumière !

- Groumf, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rendors-toi, Zaranielle, je vais voir.

Et Imhotepia se retrouve nez à nez avec un grand éclaireur, à en juger par ses armes, aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, et aux yeux verts remplis de fatigue,tremblant à cause du froid.

-Désolé de vous avoir réveillées mais je me suis fait surprendre par l'orage et je n'ai pas trouvé d'abri. Est-ce que je peux entrer un moment pour me réchauffer ?

- Bien sûr, entre. Nous,on a eu de la chance de trouver cette cabane, sinon on aurait certainement fini comme toi. Je m'appelle Imhotepia, et ma camarade, Zaranielle.

- Moi c'est Milo.

Il entre et se place près du feu, dont quelques braises rougeoient encore. Zaranielle s'en rend compte et se redresse brusquement et bredouille :

- C'est qui celui-là ?

-Milo, voici la haute en couleur Zaranielle. Je te garantis qu'on ne s'embête jamais avec elle, toujours là pour râler… Rendors-toi Zaranielle, tout va bien.

-Oui, je vois ça…

-Toi, dégage.

- Reste dormir, on avisera demain. Zaranielle, il va attraper la mort si il retourne dehors,alors juste pour cette nuit, d'accord ?

- Super, merci beaucoup, Imhotepia, c'est gentil. »

Et Milo va se mettre à l'opposé de Zaranielle, qui le fusille du regard tandis qu'Imhotepia rit toute seule dans son coin : Eh bien, si Milo reste avec elles, le voyage risque de ne pas être triste !

* * *

Le lendemain, au matin,les deux aventurières se préparent à reprendre la route , occupées à ranger leurs affaires ,quand Milo apparaît :

-Bonjour les filles ! Tenez, en remerciement je suis parti chercher des baies pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai aussi trouvé quelques noix. Régalez-vous !

- Merci Milo, c'est très gentil de ta part. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça…

- Oui bon , maintenant au revoir et bonne chance, on va repartir de toute façon, Imhotepia, j'espère que tu prête…

-Justement Zaranielle, vous allez où, Imhotepia et toi ? Sans vouloir être indiscret…

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- On va chercher sa frangine qui a encore disparu de la maison…

- Toi,la bavarde, je ne t'ai rien demandée ! Franchement tu aurais pu te taire, Imhotepia. Ça ne le regarde pas !

- Il a le droit de savoir !

- Ça va les filles,on se calme ! J'ai bien vu hier que vous saviez y faire… Eh oui, je n'étais pas très loin quand je vous ai vues batailler pour un rocher. Comme quoi, le vent porte...

Les deux filles se regardent bizarrement en prenant une teinte écarlate. Alors comme ça il a vu leur dispute stupide… Oh la honte !

Zaranielle semble calmée et hésite un instant, pour hocher la tête.

-Bon OK, tu viens avec nous. Mais ne t'avise pas de m'énerver, sinon tu dégage.

- Merci Zaranielle.

Imhotepia est abasourdie : Zaranielle a… accepté ?

Le petit groupe se met en marche en silence.

* * *

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes à la recherche de la sœur de Zaranielle, Rayé c'est ça ?

- Elle s'appelle Rae, crétin…

- Excuse-moi, Rae donc. Elle ressemble à quoi ? Elle a quel âge, comment était-elle habillée la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ?

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- Ben… Oui, ça m'intéresse, ça nous simplifiera la tâche… Non ? »

Zaranielle ignore ostensiblement Milo qui lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Au bout d'un moment, Zaranielle décrète un arrêt pour un déjeuner frugal.

« Bon, chacun va chercher à manger pour le déjeuner et si possible faire quelques réserves. Milo, tu vas par là, Imhotepia par ici et moi par ce côté. »

Imhotepia sourit : décidément Zaranielle tient de son père, elle sait organiser un camp en deux temps trois mouvements ! Elle se dirige vers la direction qu'elle lui a indiquée et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

Parallèlement, Zaranielle débusque un beau Daru qu'elle dépèce allègrement. Soudain un grand cri résonne dans la forêt profonde...

Ce cri, c'est Imhotepia qui l'a poussé. Elle est tombée dans un piège tendu par une bande de Darus déchaînés qui commencent littéralement à la massacrer. Elle ne voit que des Darus partout et se défend comme elle peut, à coup de revolvers désespérés.

-Satanés Darus, vous allez me lâcher, oui ? Moi qui pensais que c'était les Spriggs qui allaient me poser des problèmes…

Un grand bruit la sort de sa réflexion quand elle voit des boules de feu et autres jets de glace atteindre les Darus et les rangs de ses assaillants s'éclaircissant brusquement. La jeune ingénieure reprend courage, vise et tire de plus belle. Le dernier Daru éliminé, elle s'effondre au sol, épuisée et entreprend de se soigner. Derrière elle, elle peut entendre des bruits de pas.

-Ça va aller ? Tu as assez de bandages ?

-Je pense que ça ira, merci.

Imhotepia relève la tête en souriant, et découvre un jeune mage élancé, aux cheveux noirs de geai, qui la fixe de ses yeux bleu céruléens. Son visage au teint pâle est avenant et un sourire fait naître des fossettes sur ses joues. Un orbe repose sur l'une de ses mains.

-Reste assise, tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher trois mètre que tu vas t'effondrer, et je ne serais peut-être pas là pour te sauver la vie une deuxième fois…

- Ces Darus morfleront la prochaine fois qu'ils seront sur mon chemin… Merci infiniment en tous cas,…

- Je m'appelle Kilian, si ça peut t'interresser.

- Enchantée, je suis Imhotepia. Je dois vraiment me relever, je dois trouver de la nourriture pour le camp.

- Un camp ?

- Bon, commençons par le début… Nous sommes trois et nous recherchons une petite fille, qui s'appelle Rae. Nous avions décidé de faire une pause pour trouver de quoi déjeuner et faire quelques réserves et nous avons monté un camp, très sommaire. Chacun est allé dans une direction pour trouver de quoi manger. Et tu connais la suite…

-Oui, une horde de Darus hors d'eux t'a prise pour cible et tu aurais rejoint Aion à l'heure qu'il est si je n'avais pas été là pour t'aider.

Son visage exprime toute la gentillesse du monde et Imhotepia se sent fondre. Il est vraiment trop gentil…

- Tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ? Si on ramène assez de nourriture, Zaranielle ne dira rien.

- Je veux bien, oui. Allons-y. »

Et les voilà partis vers le camp. Quand ils arrivent, Zaranielle, un peu soucieuse, fonce vers eux :

- Ah, te voilà enfin, Imhotepia ! Tu n'aurais pas entendu un grand cri il y a … disons dix minutes ?

- Tu dois être Zaranielle… Le cri, tout le monde l'a entendu, moi aussi, et c'est Imhotepia qui l'avait poussé. Elle est tombée sur une meute de Darus décidée à la mettre en pièces, et si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait partie rejoindre Aion.

- Ah oui d'accord… Ceci explique ton air épuisé, Imhotepia… Et si j'ai bien compris elle te doit la vie, mage.

- Kilian. On peut dire cela comme ça, en effet.

- Kilian, merci infiniment, cette idiote m'aurait manqué, bizarrement, si elle s'était fait tuée. Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir.

Milo étant revenu sur ces entrefaites, tous les quatre se mettent à manger avec appétit. Imhotepia s'aperçoit néanmoins que Zaranielle est soucieuse.

-Zaranielle, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as vu quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ?

-J'ai surtout trouvé ça,

Elle montre une chaîne en or avec un pendentif tout mâchouillé.Un bijou familier...

-Le pendentif de Rae ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?,

Imhotepia se lève d'un bond et, chancelante, se rassied aussi sec. Kilian lève un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je t'expliquerai ce qu'il en est, d'accord ?

- Finissons de manger, et d'empaqueter nos réserves et je vous montre

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tout le monde se dépêche et une fois le camp sommaire désinstallé, le petit groupe va rapidement à l'endroit où Zaranielle a ramassé le collier de Rae, avec une Imhotepia encore tremblante que Kilian soutient gentiment. Rapidement ils arrivent dans une clairière où se trouve une étrange maison. Un gros nuage noir stagne au-dessus de la cheminée fumante et des éclairs partant de ce nuage frappent le toit. Tous commencent à sentir la peur leurs prendre les tripes mais gardent un calme apparent pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot devant les autres. Zaranielle garde son air fier, mais Imhotepia,qui malgré tout la connaît bien,sent qu'elle n'en mène pas large. Elle-même se retient de trembler, mais juste parce que Kilian est à côté d'elle, prêt à la soutenir, au cas où.

-C'est quoi cette maison ? Je n'en ai jamais vue d'aussi étrange ...Et lugubre, surtout.

-Cette maison, Milo, c'est celle d'une sorcière très cruelle, et aussi très bizarre, qui ne s'entoure que de garnouilles et de son stupide corbeau teigneux : C'est la maison de Verdandi…

_**Kita** : Voilà, mon joli petit chapter que je me suis bien amusée à écrire, avec l'aide de ma toujours aussi folle et adorable Shaya ^^ Ce chapitre était majoritairement du point de vue de mon personnage, Imhotepia, que j'espère que vous avez réussi à mieux cerner. Le prochain sera du point de vue de Zaranielle, attendez-vous à un chapitre haut en couleur ;-) _

_**Shaya** : Et sanglant, aussi^^ _

_**Kita **: Je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'une chose à dire, ou plutôt deux : continuez à nous suivre et mettez-nous beaucoup de reviews, comme le disait si bien Shaya ça nous encourage et nous motive pour écrire. Enjoy et Miaou ^^ _

_**Shaya** : Si vous ne mettez pas de reviews, je la lâche sur vous, c'est promis ( Comme ça moi, j'en serais débarrassée XD )_

_**Kita **: Non mais oh, tu te lâches aussi quand il n'y a pas de reviews, tu les attends avec une telle impatience que tu en deviens limite insupportable ^^:p_

_**Shaya** : Avec une batte de Base-ball dans chaque main pour les fainéants, surtout^^Aller, bisouilles les amis!^^_


End file.
